Puntos finales
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: La madre de John aparece para remediar el daño que le causó. Rogue no puede creerlo.


_**Nota:** Estoy practicando para publicar desde la app, ya que no tengo computadora; sumenle a eso que jamás usé antes un celular para escribir. Así que tengan compasión, trato de volver de a poco._

·.·

—¿Bromeas?

—Es una pregunta de "sí" o "no", Rogue —señaló John, como si la frase fuera una mordida.

—Por supuesto que iré —replicó ella automáticamente—. Solo me sorprendí —explicó—. No esperaba que quisieras verla.

John agachó la mirada sin decir nada. Algo en él siempre era un maldito misterio para Rogue.

·.·

John no dijo nada en el camino a la mansión. Eso pudo haber matado a Rogue, sino fuera porque él no soltó su mano durante todo el viaje.

Tal vez no debió tomar la llamada de Storm el día anterior.

Tal vez debió decir algo como un "no".

El taxi pareció muy lento para cubrir el trecho desde su departamento hasta la mansión.

·.·

Las llamadas desde la mansión eran extrañas, al menos de que las recibiera en épocas festivas, con la usual pregunta de "¿Vendrás a pasar unos días?" Seguida del chantaje "Sabes que controlaremos a Logan y podrán tener una alcoba para ambos".

Desde que ella al fin optó por la opción más sana y se mudó junto a John, aquello era costumbre. Sana porque él no tenía porqué vivir en un lugar donde le temían y lo llamaban traidor, así como ella no debía estar justificando toda acción de su novio. Sana porque todos debían crecer alguna vez y marcharse de casa era una consecuencia.

—¿Con John? —preguntó a Storm, quien se hallaba al otro lado del teléfono. Había sido muy clara, pero nunca nadie quería hablar con su novio, desde que se fue con él.

—Sí, es importante.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento y nunca pensó que tuviera tanta razón.

·.·

Cuando el chofer estacionó frente a la mansión, John no se movió de su lugar; aún cuando el hombre anunció el precio del viaje con insistencia; solo mantuvo la mirada clavada en la entrada.

—Podemos regresar a casa y fingir que no ocurrió —dijo Rogue, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, haciendo que él la mirara—. Ni siquiera te haré preguntas —prometió con una sonrisa suave.

—Pero ocurrió —masculló volviendo la mirada a la entrada—. Toda esa mierda ocurrió.

Rogue sabía que no estaba hablando del viaje en taxi.

·.·

—¿Qué ocurrió? —apremió a John, apenas cortó la llamada. Su semblante era indescifrable y el mal presentimiento seguía allí, gritando desde el fondo de su mente.

—Mi madre me buscaba —le respondió.

Un resoplido, parecido a una risa, se escapó de sus labios. La incredulidad debió escapar por algún lado.

—¿Qué?

—Ella... —comenzó, pero se detuvo, pareciendo tener dificultades para sacar las palabras—. Fue a buscarme a la mansión —continuó, mirando a un punto sobre el hombro de ella—. Storm le dijo que no estaba, pero que me llamaría. Ella volverá mañana.

Rogue sabía que su cara era de estupefacción. La noticia rayaba lo absurdo ¿Cómo era que esa mujer se atrevía?

—¿Cómo... Cómo te encontró? —fue lo que atinó a preguntar—. Ni siquiera vas a la escuela.

—Encontró la escuela —le contó, aún sin mirarla a los ojos, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho—. Al parecer fue casualidad: una cosa llevó a la otra y tocó a la puerta de la mansión para preguntar por mi. Era un lugar con mutantes, supongo que sigue siendo una idiota prejuiciosa y creyó que debían saber de todos los de nuestra especie —agregó con un encogimiento de hombros—. Golpe de suerte.

—¿Y solo dejaron que se fuera ? —cuestionó indignada. Porque esa mujer era un ser lleno de ignorancia. No podía creer que le permitieran marchar con el dato de la mansión.

—El Profesor se aseguró de que no le diría a nadie —le explicó, al fin mirándola a los ojos. No supo cuánto había deseado que él la mirara—. Querían darme la oportunidad de que eligiera, antes de hacer cualquier cosa con su memoria.

—No puedo creerlo —rezongó para sí misma. Odiaba a esa mujer. Era tan simple como eso.

—¿Me acompañarás? —preguntó él, al cabo de un momento.

Rogue de verdad no se esperaba eso.

·.·

A John no le agradaban las preguntas. No era algo tan extraño, si consideraba que no había tantos mutantes que pudieran contar bonitas anécdotas sobre sus vidas antes de que se manifestaran sus poderes, sin romper en llanto. Pero John era un poco más que eso. John no quería que lo llamaran St. John. Él no hablaba sobre su familia. Él prefería fingir que no se incomodaba por todas las cicatrices que llevaba su torso, cuando por alguna razón se paseaba sin camiseta frente a ella.

Rogue se acostumbró. Si él soportaba la cosa de la piel venenosa, ella podía vivir sin hacer preguntas.

Pero un día, ella pudo tocar. Solo podía tocar a John. Y cuando el Profesor teorizó sobre que su imposibilidad para controlar su don se debía al shock que herir a Cody generó y sobre la confianza que ganó con su relación con John, todo tomó otro rumbo. Porque si ella tenía la confianza para ser tocada por él, él sentía que le debía algo a cambio.

Por eso, un día en que yacían enredados en la cama, mientras ella paseaba las yemas de sus dedos por la textura irregular de su piel, le contó. Le contó sobre su padre, el hombre que murió poco después de que naciera. Le contó sobre cómo su madre se marchó, dejándolo con su abuela en Australia.

—Ella me cuidó —dijo John. En esa ocasión, Rogue no hizo la decena de preguntas que deseó, temerosa de que él no siguiera con su historia. Luego sabría más sobre la gran mujer que ella fue, cómo leía cuentos, cocinaba y enseñaba bonitos mundos a John.

Le contó cómo su madre apareció cuando cumplió cinco años.

—Dijo que encontró a dios —le contó—. Prometió que tendría un papá y una mamá.

Le contó que no le caía bien a su padrastro. Le contó la historia de sus cicatrices: de las botas de trabajo golpeando su vientre, de la hebilla del cinturón y de los cigarrillos apagados en su espalda.

—Terminó a los trece, cuando me manifesté... El cigarrillo explotó en su cara, cuando intentó apagarlo.

Rogue nunca creyó que odiaría tanto a alguien.

·.·

Cuando se encontró frente a una preciosa mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio, Rogue fue consiente de que su mente nunca pareció interesarse por crear una imagen tentativa sobre el aspecto de la madre de John.

La hermosa mujer rubia tenía unos ojos brillantes de lágrimas y una postura caída, parecida a la de un perro apaleado demasiadas veces. Rogue sencillamente no fue capaz de sentir pena por ella.

Storm fue quien los recibió y guió hasta su oficina para dejarlos a solas. Rogue no se molestó en preguntar si debía salir, ya que John no soltó su mano en ningún momento.

—St. John —masculló, la mujer, a modo de saludo. Tenía un tono lastimero que Rogue no tardaría en reconocer como normal en ella.

—Solo John —espetó él en respuesta.

Rogue notó el leve retroceso de la mujer rubia, casi como si la sola corrección le resultara una sorpresa dolorosa. Seguía sin ser capaz de experimentar lástima de ningún tipo. Si algo le dolía a esa mujer, esperaba que fuera ante su presencia. Que pagara cada herida en el alma de John.

—Entiendo —aceptó lo más rápido que pudo, recuperando la suave sonrisa en sus labios brillantes de rush rosa. Sus ojos paseaban por el rostro de John, deborando cada rasgo; tal vez buscando algún atisbo del niño que fue alguna vez.

"Del niño que dejaste morir" —pensó Rogue.

La mujer comenzó a mirar a cualquier punto de la habitación, con nerviosismo, hasta que su mirada cayó en Rogue.

—¿Tú eres? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Rogue —espetó. No tuvo deseos de darle su nombre; más que por el hecho de que no solía hacerlo; porque cada gesto que pudiera hacerla sentir cómoda, le irritaba.

—Oh... Qué bien... —balbuceó al darse cuenta que la joven no pidió por su nombre. Retorció nerviosamente sus manos, sin saber qué hacer—. Rogue ¿tú también eres un...? —pareció no estar segura de cómo terminar la pregunta.

—Mutante —concluyó mordaz. No supo que estaba sonriendo con malicia, cuando la mujer agachó la mirada.

—¿Y tú qué puedes hacer? —pidió luego, volviendo a su intento de sonreír amable.

—Mato a la gente cuando la toco. —Pudo oír a John soltar un "ja" burlón, cuando su madre pareció horrorizarse un segundo.

—Bien... Eso es... —tartamudeó la mujer rubia, mirando sus manos, que seguían en un jugueteo nervioso.

—¿Qué quieres? —interrogó John, de repente, sin perder la postura rígida. Ella conocía esa actituda mejor. Tan firme que no dejaba escapar a la duda. Tan fuerte que nada lo rompería. Tan rígida que no daba espacio a que entraras. Pero sus ojos decían todo: ese no era Pyro. Ese era John tratando de que no le hicieran daño.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo —retomó ella. Definitivamente John no había adquirido su habilidad para ocultar lo que sentía de parte de ella; la mujer era un cristal desquebrajado. Tan hermosa y tan patética al mismo tiempo.

—¿Tienes un nuevo esposo abusivo que necesitas que mate? —escupió ácido.

Rogue deseó reír ante la pregunta maliciosa, pero la madre de su novio torció los labios labios en una mueca de disgusto, haciendo que algo muy en el fondo de su interior se contrajera dolorosamente. Esa mueca era igual a la que John hacía cuando algo le disgustaba. Fue efímero y viseral. Fue un recordatorio doloroso de que esa mujer constituía un pedazo del hombre que amaba, aunque le repugnara la sola idea.

—St. John, eso fue un accidente. Nadie te culpa —le aseguró con un tono de reproche maternal que para Rogue era hipocresía pura. Mantuvo su mano en la de su novio, más por ocuparse de algo que no fuera quitarse el guante.

—No, mamá —la corrigió rápido—. Yo maté a tu esposo. No fue como lo imaginaba, pero yo quería matar a tu esposo hacía años —le señaló brutal.

Otra vez esa mueca en su rostro avejentado, pero hermoso, y esa vez una repentina descarga de ira recorrió a Rogue. Quería quitársela de un golpe. Quería quitarle cualquier vínculo con John. No se lo merecía.

—St. John...

—John —la volvió a corregir. Ella no sabía la cosa de John por los nombres.

—Perdón —dijo, como si estuviera terminando la frase que inició—. Debía protegerte y no lo hice.

Rogue temió por la nueva tensión de John a su lado.

—Sí, debiste —replicó él sin dudar. Tan seguro que nadie podría notar cómo algo en su interior se rompió. Al menos de que lo conocieras—. Pero no lo hiciste ¿verdad? Llegaste un poco tarde, mamá.

Rogue se preguntó si la mujer sentía dolor cada que su hijo la llamaba "mamá" con ese tono que lo hacía sonar como un insulto.

—Hijo, yo... —tartamudeó—. Sé que me equivoqué, pero me gustaría remediarlo —explicó con su aspecto frágil y mirada suplicante, cuyas lágrimas jamás caían—. Solo dame la oportunidad. Yo cambié y...

—¿Cambiaste? —cuestionó de repente. Marie agradeció porque él estallara primero—. ¿Qué dios encontraste esta vez? —agregó con una burla matizando la pregunta punzante—. ¿Esta vez sí me darás a una mamá y un papá? —dijo elevado un poco más el tono de voz, haciendo que la mujer se encojiera imperceptiblemente—. Ya no te necesito —gruñó con rabia, negando con un movimiento de cabeza.

—St... —masculló antes de ser interrumpida con un grito violento:

—¡No me llames así! —El silencio llenó el cuarto y él se puso de pie, despacio. Casi podrías decir que él no estaba enfadado, si tan solo su mirada no fuera así de intensa—. Dejé de ser St. John cuando me fui de casa, mamá —le explicó tranquilo, afilado—. Fue después de que matara a tu esposo y llamaras al padre Robert para decirle que estaba poseido ¡Cuando el cadáver aún estaba chamuscado en el suelo, junto a mi! —elevó la voz. Era el reproche contenido fluyendo, como si una represa se rompiera.

—Lamento eso... —masculló. Las lágrimas no caían, la voz temblaba y se seguía encogiendo en su lugar.

—Yo también —replicó él. Su voz sonó como un murmullo ronco. Rogue se preguntó si la mujer tenía idea de que John jamás dejaba que alguien supiera lo triste que se sentía—. Adiós, mamá. No vuelvas —le dijo al darse vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta.

—John... —lo llamó Rogue, al intentar seguirlo.

—¡Necesito un minuto, Marie! Ya vuelvo —dijo él, si detenerse ni voltear.

Rogue se detuvo en seco, casi sintiendo el dolor que el pedido le causó. Ella sabía mejor que nadie cuando John necesitaba espacio; aunque le doliera a ambos.

Rogue nunca creyó que podría odiar tanto a alguien.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo, aún mirando a la puerta por la que su novio había salido.

—Por supuesto —aceptó la mayor.

—¿Por qué dejaste que le hiciera eso a John? —no necesitaba aclarar que se refería al padrastro de él. Rogue nunca estuvo dispuesta a nombrar a ese hombre en voz alta, como si el solo hacerlo le diera una dignidad que no se merecía.

—Una hace cosas muy tontas por amor.

—¡Eso no es amor! —le gritó al tiempo que se giraba para encararla y las lágrimas de rabia rodaban por sus mejillas—. Esa mierda no es amor —gruñó.

—Si estar dispuesta a todo por el hombre que amas no es amor —dijo la mayor, con sus ojos de mierda brillando por las lágrimas y su semblante calmo, cuando se atrevió a levantar la mirada— ¿Qué lo es?

Rogue sentía las uñas hundiendose en sus palmas, a través de la tela de sus guantes. La ira hacía arder su rostro y sus dientes dolían por la presión que ejercía.

—El amor no implica herir. Si el amor lástima, es enfermo —respondió firme. Esa perra no se justificaría con la excusa de estar enamorada de aquel bastardo. Porque ella no vio a John despertando luego de una pesadilla o metiéndose en problemas para buscar pelea. Nunca vio a John correr por su vida o enfadado con todo y todos. Porque si ella supiera que él no era capaz de dormir una noche entera, no diría que había algo como el amor en lo que tuvo—. Amor es contener el impulso de quitarme el guante para matarte, porque sé que eso no haría feliz a John —agregó.

La madre de John volvió a bajar la cabeza, mirando a sus manos entrelezadas, como si fuera a rezar, sobre su regazo.

—Eres solo una niña ilusa —masculló.

Marie tuvo que salir de ese cuarto para no cometer una estupidez.

—¿Todo bien? —Storm se acercó con preocupación mal disimulada, cuando la vio dar grandes sanzadas por el pasillo.

—Sacala de aquí, antes de que rompa la regla de no matar —le advirtió sin detenerse.

·.·

No preguntó a nadie por John, solo caminó por cada pasillo, esperando encontrarlo. Él necesitaba espacio, ella necesitaba un momento. Le pareció prudente tomarse su tiempo para encontrarse.

Pasó un buen rato vagando, hasta toparse con su novio; sentado en uno de los bancos del patio trasero. Le dolió verlo así, con sus hombros caídos y la miarada perdida. Era John caído, cansado, rendido. Era John cuando ya no podía más.

Se sentó junto a él, en silencio, para tomar su mano.

—No sé por qué vine —masculló él, al cabo de un momento—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo sientes?

—Por hacer que perdieramos el tiempo.

—Cállate, tú sabes que no teníamos nada mejor que hacer —intentó bromear, dándole un pequeño empujón juguetón. Se dio cuenta muy tarde que sus propias lágrimas estaban cayendo.

John la estaba mirando, con el mismo esfuerzo torpe de sonreír, con las lágrimas agolpandose en sus ojos. Levantó su mano libre para enjuagar una lágrima de la mejilla de su novia y luego juntó sus frentes.

—Esto fue bueno —dijo ella—. Sé que aún no estamos en perspectiva, pero fue bueno —le prometió, acariciando su mejilla.

—¿Puntos finales y esas cosas?

—Sí, puntos finales y esas cosas —le aseguró. Estiró los brazos para rodear el cuello de su novio en un abrazo apretado, sintiendo su calidez y el aroma de su piel—. Deberíamos volver a casa y no abrir la puerta en una semana.

—¿No quieres quedarte de visita?

—No —negó con los ojos cerrados. Los volvió a abrir para mirarlo—. Solo quiero estar contigo ahora.

Él sonrió y ella volvió a sonreír en respuesta.

Ninguno se gastó en preguntas y promesas sobre estar bien. Sabían que serían mentiras. Era mejor ahorrarse esas cosas. Ambos sabían que probablemente John nunca dormiría una noche entera o que Marie no sería capaz de dejar de odiar. Pero también sabían que "estar bien" era algo relativo y los puntos finales no aplicaban a ellos. Amor no tenía nada que ver con puntos finales para ellos.

·.·

 _ **Nota:** Estoy muy estresada y cansada de esto de publicar para que a nadie le importe. No, no estoy con aires de diva, solo que es todo un trabajo esto de publicar con todo en tu contra, para que nadie te deje una carita feliz en un review o algo. Así que, si se sienten con deseos de decirme qué opinan, se los agradezco. Respondo todo, un poco tarde, ahora que no tengo compu, pero lo hago._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Be free, be happy._


End file.
